


To Geneva and Back

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: When Alexandra Danvers boarded her flight to Geneva she did not expect to find herself enamoured by her seatmate, but then Kara Zor-El appeared.





	

“Is this your first time?” Alex asked curiously as she watched the blonde-haired woman settle into the seat at her side.

The woman chuckled ruefully, “is it that obvious?”

“A little bit,” Alex said, “scared?”

“Not really?” The blonde-haired woman’s lips screwed up into a slight grimace before she shrugged her shoulders. “I just… I don’t really like aeroplanes?”

“Ah,” Alex nodded her head understandingly, “not a fan of flying.”

“It’s not that,” the woman replied with a shake of her head, “I _love_ flying. I just prefer being in control of the flight.”

“What brings you onto a flight to Geneva then?” Alex murmured curiously as she secured her belt in accordance with the pre-flight indicator light.

“Work, what else?” The woman answered softly. “I’m Kara Zor-El, a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media—I’m covering the Conference happening in Geneva this week, a bit of a last-minute assignment but… I take what I’m given at the moment.” 

“That’s quite the coincidence,” Alex chuckled before she held out her hand to the reporter, “Alex Danvers, I’m a speaker at that Conference on the Bio-Engineering panel.” 

“That is quite the coincidence!” Kara exclaimed with a bright bark of laughter. “I’m glad I’ll know at last one person at this thing then. I was expecting to be rather lost.” 

“I take it you don’t normally do the science conferences then?” Alex asked with a tilt of her head.

“I haven’t been a reporter that long,” Kara explained with a wave of her hand as she straightened in her chair, “before I was Miss Grant’s personal assistant, and Miss Grant didn’t attend this type of conference.”

“Wow,” Alex’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, “Cat Grant’s personal assistant—I’ve heard stories about her… that’s impressive.”

“She isn’t really as bad as the stories make it seem.” Kara murmured with a grimace and a purse of her lips.

“Really?” Alex chuckled. “Because I’ve heard that she once fired an assistant for bringing her decaf coffee… once.”

“Oh,” Kara giggled, “yes, she’s done that. Joey didn’t last very long, maybe a month, but he did try. He was the one immediately after me.” 

“So,” Alex tilted her head and let her eyes roam across Kara’s face to take in the woman’s features as she posed her next question. “Was being made a reporter a promotion or a demotion?”

“Promotion.” Kara smiled softly. “I was Miss Grant’s assistant for three years, and she felt that it was time that I… spread my wings so to speak.” 

“And now you find yourself on an aeroplane.” Alex chuckled. “Well, you’re going in the right direction I suppose.” 

“I hope so,” Kara whispered, her eyes glued to Alex’s jawline as she watched the older woman shift in her seat to get more comfortable.

Alex turned her head back and met Kara’s gaze directly, prompting a soft pink flush to cover the younger woman’s cheeks, before she smiled in response. “I hope so too.” Alex murmured, eager to continue getting to know the beautiful woman at her side, “so, we’ve got a while in this bucket… what do you say we get to know one another a little better?”

“I would like that.” Kara replied with a bright smile covering her lips.


End file.
